Huan, The Senpai
by riptidefirebends
Summary: What happens when two young artists meet their inspiration for drawing? My first attempt at third person, so it may suck a bit. One-shot.


It was a beautiful day in Republic City where a firebender and her waterbending friend were sketching pictures of the people passing by for a school project when suddenly...

"Oh. My. Spirits." Said the firebender, Marissa, who had just looked up from her sketchpad.

"What?" Asked Champ as he continued to create an accurate depiction of a guy next to the lake that had managed to get a bush to sparkle.

"Isn't that the one guy who was in that one meme that said 'ART!'?" Marissa exclaimed, a wave of feels overcoming her as she excitedly hit Champ's arm a number of times to get his attention. Champ quickly put the finishing touches on his sketch, looking up as he did so. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the person Marissa had been talking about walking towards the metal shop that was stationed near a music shop.

"It is him!" He gasped, grabbing at his head as he spoke. "I think we should try to draw him as well, it would give us at least extra points!" Champ gripped his sketchpad tightly, the pencil in his hand beginning to strain under pressure. They both sucked their heads into the sketchpads, occasionally looking up to capture 'Art Guy' -as they called him- in everyday life. They were soon so engrossed into what they were doing that they didn't hear the footsteps coming their way.

"Don't forget the green streak in my hair, it's what creates the air of someone with high class in art." Said a voice. **(A/N I'm not even sure if he would even say that, but let's pretend that he would.)**

Marissa and Champ gasped and slowly turned their heads around until they saw Huan standing behind them, a bunch of metal scraps protruding from a white canvas bag in tow.

"Oh my Spirits." Gasped Marissa.

"He's Art Guy!" Champ whispered loudly.

"Senpai has noticed us." Marissa muttered, her eyes widening as she said this. Champ gave her a strange look.

"What's a 'senpai'?" Champ asked incredulously.

"ARRRTTTTT!" Squealed Marissa.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Champ yelled after her.

"Wait, hold up," Marissa began," How come you came over here, Huan? Isn't there other things that you should be doing?"

Huan gave a small smirk. "I was out getting scraps for more of my artwork at home when I noticed you two over here, in which I sensed an air of artistic sense oozing out of you two."He said while looking at their sketches. "I can really sense the individuality between these drawings. In _Legend of Korra_, who are your favorite villains?"

Marissa smirked. "Easy. Amon."

Champ replied "Kuvira." immediately afterwards.

Huan shuddered. "That explains why this one seems so intent on adding those creepy spirit vines in his sketch." He muttered under his breath, referring to Champ. "Anyways, seems to me that you guys are both lacking qualities in your sketches. May I ask your names?"

Marissa and Champ's eye's bugged out to the point where Huan thought he was going to have to call an ambulance to make sure that their eyes were back to normal.

"Well, my name is Marissa." She let out with a shaky voice.

"Champ." He said a little too loud, Huan's suspicion's of speaking to a fangirl and fanboy becoming true at that moment.

"Well, for starters, Marissa, you seem to be lacking balance. You've got every aspect correct, but they just don't blend very well together. It's kind of like Yin and Yang, one is not the same without the other. Without one, the world goes out of balance. Amon believed that everyone should be treated equally, but was going about it the wrong way. It is the same with you. You understand Light and Dark, but there is no blending of the shades. You must understand balance to understand the world. There is a blockage inside of you that is keeping you from gaining inner balance, but for now, I say you should go buy yourself some shading pencils. They should help you create balance of Day and Night." Huan explained to the firebender.

"Plus, they're pretty cheap if you know where to look." Champ said under his breath before anyone could comprehend what he was saying.

"And as for you, Champ, you are lacking union. Individually, each different object or person looks great, but it doesn't match up with the scene itself. The look of agony of the face of that guy with the blood spilling out of him is spot on, but it doesn't fit the calming sun that's setting on the horizon of a rainy day, which I also question. It's just like gluing two things together. You have to know what exactly sticking your paper to before you actually do it. If you glue paper to a sticker, it makes no sense at all, seeing how the sticker has an adhesive to it. But, when you glue various pictures to a piece of paper, you get a collage, so long as it remains along the same theme. Kuvira wanted to unite the Earth Kingdom, but went to great measures and left a wake of destruction in her path. You seem to be lacking something that's preventing you from capturing unity. I think a color pencil set with specific shades for specific themes should help." Huan finished as he turned towards the waterbender.

"'You could get all this plus an extra sketchpad, for only $19.99, plus shipping and handling.' The flameo, it is." Marissa murmured.

"You see," Huan went on, ignoring Marissa's remark. "Amon and Kuvira both had great intentions, but both had a burning desire that caused them to go to extreme measures when they didn't get where they wanted to. You both lack their balance and union. It's essential if you want to create something that speaks to artists all around."

"I guess you're right." Marissa agreed, noticing the flaws in her sketch.

"So, I want to see to your skills improve. I will mentor you guys in the way of art. Here is my contact info." Huan said after a while, giving them each a slip of paper.

With that, Huan left Marissa and Champ to ponder on what had just happened, leaving them with what had to be the best day of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>That took a heck load out of me. This is based on a friend and mine's obsession of saying "ART!" every time we mention something related to the meme. In this world, the event's that happened in LoK happened, but was also televised, just like in my crossover fanfiction for Percy Jackson and LoK. I know, it sucks, but this was the best I could come up with for now. This was my first attempt at doing a story in third person, so I'm still figuring it out. The ending makes it seem like there should be more, but that depends on you guys. I intended this to be a one-shot, but if the fandom wants more, well, so be it.<br>Stay flamin'!  
>~riptidefirebends<strong>


End file.
